Campo Electromagnético
by Noe Izumi
Summary: Sam y Dean investigan la relación entre el espíritu de una niña y unos extraños ataques cardíacos en niños. Además, Dean tendrá problemas cuando la fantasmita parezca entablar una curiosa conexión con su corazón... literalmente.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Todo va a salir bien.

El doctor James Foxter sonrió con ternura a su hija. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Le faltaba un diente, algo normal a sus ocho años.

- Lo sé, papi. No tengo miedo -le dijo la niña-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque me lo has prometido.

La pequeña le cogió dos dedos con la mano donde ya le habían colocado la vía intravenosa. Pese a haberse pasado la mitad de su corta vida enferma, Ellie nunca perdía la alegría. Era ella quien le daba esperanzas, y no al revés. Era ella quien iba a ser intervenida a vida o muerte, pero era él quien estaba asustado.

- Mamá estaría muy orgullosa de ti –le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas con mucho esfuerzo. Su hija no podía verle tan afectado. Le había prometido que todo saldría bien-. Te veré en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa de operaciones para darle un beso en la frente, colocándole luego un mechón de pelo dorado que se había escapado del gorro. Ellie sonrió apenas, soñolienta; la primera dosis de anestesia ya hacía su efecto. No tardó en dormirse. Mientras una enfermera le ayudaba a colocarse los guantes, oyó que el anestesista empezaba a recitar los valores habituales.

Todo estaba listo.

James Foxter respiró profundamente y se subió la mascarilla de cirujano.

- ¿James?...

Unas horas más tarde, alguien tocaba insistentemente a la puerta de su despacho. No reconocía la voz. No le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

Todavía no se había quitado la bata de cirujano. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía debido a los sollozos, la cara era un lodazal de sudor y lágrimas. Era la viva imagen de la desesperación.

- ¡James! ¡Por favor, abre! No fue tu culpa, sabías que podía pasar...

Recordaba haber salido del quirófano y derrumbarse en el suelo al alcanzar la esquina del pasillo, desierto a esa hora de la madrugada. De lo siguiente que fue consciente fue de verse sentado sobre la moqueta de su despacho, la espalda apoyada en el escritorio. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla; al menos, parecía tan irreal como una. Pero el dolor que sentía sí era real. Le roía las entrañas, no le dejaba respirar.

- ¡James, por favor!...

No ha sufrido, doctor Foxter, se ha ido en paz, le había dicho la misma enfermera que le había ayudado con los guantes, mientras desconectaban los aparatos para silenciar el persistente zumbido que llenaba la sala de operaciones.

Se había ido. Ahora estaba solo. Y lo que era peor, le había fallado. Le había fallado a su única hija.

Más golpes en la puerta. James Foxter alzó la pistola. Oscilando debido al incontrolable temblor de su mano, el cañón se hundió en la bata de cirujano, justo encima del corazón. Durante unos instantes lo notó golpear como loco contra el metal, como si intentase huir de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La sangre le golpeaba frenéticamente en los oídos, en todo el cuerpo. No es justo, se dijo, el de mi pequeña no volverá a latir. Por mi culpa. No pude hacer nada.

El médico cerró los ojos, alzando la mirada al techo. Hacia el cielo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Te lo prometí, cielo... -sollozó- Te lo prometí... Y te he fallado...

Disparó.


	2. El niño de la chocolatina

**1 **

**El niño de la chocolatina**

_ Un mes después._

Sam Winchester suspiró.

Aquello iba para largo; la cola en la pastelería casi llegaba hasta la puerta. Su hermano mayor le saludó alegremente desde el coche, levantando el pulgar. Sam le sonrió sin ganas y luego giró la cabeza para que no le viera bufar de pura exasperación.

A Dean no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor que recorrer cientos de kilómetros para probar la mejor tarta de arándanos del estado, y debido a su problemita con la justicia (nadie le creería si intentara explicar por qué era inocente), era mejor que se quedara esperando en el coche. La verdad, no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Hacía días que no tenían pistas acerca del paradero del ser maléfico a quien buscaban, y todas las noticias que salían en los periódicos eran sobre asesinatos, accidentes, atracos... en definitiva, muertes normales, aburridas. Nada en lo que ellos pudieran ayudar.

Fue buscando algún trabajito en su ámbito cuando Dean vio lo de la tarta en un periódico local. "Solo está a trescientos kilómetros, estaremos ahí a la hora del café", había dicho. "La hacen una vez al año para conmemorar la fundación de la pastelería ¡Buf, Sammy, tiene que estar buenísima!... ¡Por favor!"

Sam sabía que aquellos hedonistas momentos de su hermano escondían algo más oscuro de lo que posiblemente no quería ni hablar, pero no le apetecía discutir. Después de todo, acababan de perder a su padre en extrañas circunstancias, probablemente asesinado por el mismo ser que había matado a su madre y casi los había matado a ellos.

Unos lo llamaban justicia; otros, venganza. Pero no les quedaba otra cosa que perseguir al ser diabólico que había matado a su familia. Aquel pensamiento era lo único que les hacía levantarse cada mañana en los moteles baratos donde se alojaban, y recorrer el país en un majestuoso Chevrolet Impala del 64 de color negro. También estaba lo de salvar gente y cargarse las _cosas _que iban encontrando por el camino, claro. El negocio familiar.

Posiblemente Sam Winchester era una de las personas más pacientes del mundo (había que serlo para aguantar a Dean), pero aun así empezaba a estar harto. En la cola, detrás de él, dos chiquillas de instituto le miraban de reojo y soltaban risitas nerviosas. Delante de él, un niño le suplicaba a su madre una chocolatina. O dos, para poder guardarse una para más tarde. La mujer charlaba animadamente con alguien que conocía, ignorando los desesperados tirones de su blusa. "Sí, siempre que la hacen vengo por un trozo; sí, Aidan, cariño, ahora, estoy hablando con la señora Thomson... ¿De verdad? ¡Quién lo diría, parecía tan normal...!"

En el mostrador, todo eran sonrisas mientras, uno a uno, los satisfechos clientes se marchaban con su trozo de tarta. En el coche, Dean se impacientaba. Estaba haciéndole gestos a su hermano, parecía proponerle que se colara. "¡No pienso hacer eso!", vocalizó Sam en silencio. Dean le hizo burla.

El niño parecía haberse olvidado de la chocolatina. Se había fijado en algo que había en la calle. Su madre no le vio salir. Sam tampoco: de nuevo, estaba discutiendo con su hermano mediante gestos.

Unos minutos después, la madre del niño de la chocolatina recogía su trozo de tarta. Para Sam fue un alivio saber que ya le tocaba, ya no tanto por esperar, sino por la impaciencia de Dean dentro del coche. Le ponía de los nervios. Y también le estaba poniendo en evidencia delante de las jovencitas.

De repente, se oyeron gritos en la calle. Todo el mundo se giró hacia el ventanal de la pastelería, y en ese momento, la madre del niño de la chocolatina se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba con ella.

- ¿Dónde está Aidan...? ¿Aidan?

- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Sam reconoció aquella voz. Era la de Dean. Alarmado, salió de la pastelería con las manos vacías y se fijó en un grupo de niños que chillaban mientras corrían espantados. Sam vio el círculo de curiosos que se había formado en medio de la plaza, aunque las voces formaban una cacofonía que hacía imposible que entendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. La voz grave de su hermano destacó por encima del resto; venía del centro del círculo.

- ¡Atrás, déjenle respirar...! ¡Vamos, apártense!

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud, Sam logró llegar hasta el centro, donde vio a Dean intentando reanimar a un niño pequeño. Era el mismo que había estado apenas unos minutos antes en la cafetería, pidiéndole una chocolatina a su madre.

Dean parecía aterrorizado. "Maldita sea, no..." le oyó murmurar mientras se quitaba la gruesa chaqueta de cuero para que no le molestara. Sam se temió lo peor, y acertó. La aterrorizada madre llegó apenas unos segundos después, y la retuvo para que no se acercara mientras su hermano intentaba que el corazón del pequeño volviera a latir. Dean presionaba, resoplaba; tenía la frente perlada en sudor. Los minutos parecieron arrastrarse con gran lentitud. Solo se oían sus palabras de ánimo, apenas comprensibles entre sus jadeos, y los desgarradores sollozos de la madre.

Ignorando los calambres que sentía en los brazos, Dean levantó la cabeza para recuperar el aliento. Por una décima de segundo, entre las piernas de los curiosos, sus ojos se detuvieron en una niña. Tendría unos siete u ocho años. Llevaba un vestido violeta; el pelo, rubio y sin brillo, le caía por los hombros.

De repente, el cuerpo del pequeño se estremeció bajo sus manos por un espasmo de tos. A Dean le acometió un vértigo que era mitad alivio y mitad agotamiento. Había conseguido traerle de vuelta. "Era muy pronto para ti, Aidan, todavía tienes que pedirle a tu madre que te suba a la paga", pensó. Lo incorporó con cuidado y lo cubrió con su chaqueta; sus jadeos por el esfuerzo se mezclaban con los del niño, que luchaba por volver a respirar.

A lo lejos, empezaron a oirse unas sirenas. Sam empezó a sentirse inquieto; no se quería arriesgar a que les vieran las autoridades. Tenían que irse de allí pitando, y cuando antes. Soltó a la sufrida madre, quien se abalanzó hacia su hijo entre sollozos. Dean dejó que lo cogiera entre sus brazos y se inclinó hacia adelante, resoplando.

- ¡Aidan!... ¡Dios mío, Aidan!... Estás bien...

Dean se tomó unos segundos antes de tratar de incorporarse, con las manos en las rodillas. Sabía que al día siguiente iba a tener unas agujetas terribles en los brazos.

La mujer le miró, llena de gratitud, con algunos mechones de pelo pegados a la cara por las lágrimas. El niño todavía parecía conmocionado por lo que había pasado, pero ya respiraba con normalidad.

- Gracias... Le ha salvado la vida...

Dean sonrió a la llorosa mujer, intentando aguantar el tipo. Las sirenas ya sonaban muy cerca. Le bastó cruzar una fugaz una mirada con su hermano pasa saber que era hora de salir pitando. Se levantó y salió del círculo, seguido por Sam, ignorando el mareo y sorteando a la gente para llegar hasta el coche. La madre estaba demasiado ocupada atendiendo a su hijo para fijarse en las prisas que, de repente, tenía su salvador... y para darse cuenta de que su chaqueta todavía envolvía a su hijo.

- Estará bien, espero -le dijo Dean a su hermano cuando alcanzaron el coche-. Mejor nos vamos de aquí ya. Creo que ya hemos llamado demasiado la atención, al menos yo.

Entró en el coche por el asiento del acompañante, dejándose caer en él con un suspiro. Fuera del coche, Sam se quedó pasmado; le había dado con la puerta en las narices, literalmente. Dean bajó el cristal y le lanzó las llaves antes de que le pudiera comentar nada sobre aquel repentino cambio de papeles.

- Conduce tú.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio -repitió, molesto-. Estoy un poco mareado y prefiero que conduzcas tú antes de que nos matemos, ¿tan raro es? De todos modos, si le pasa algo al coche, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo... -dijo Sam, riendo, mientras iba hacia el asiento del conductor-. Pero ya sabes que el que conduce elije la música, así que tú sabrás...

Dean estaba demasiado cansado para protestar. Se había reclinado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados. Antes de meter las llaves en el contacto, Sam le miró, admirado.

- Dean... Le... le has salvado la vida a ese niño.

Su hermano mayor suspiró, girando la cabeza para mirarle.

- Y ha sido peor que cargarse a un vampiro inflado a anabolizantes. Estoy agotado. Encima me he quedado sin tarta.

Sam sonrió.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer la reanimación? -preguntó.

Dean apartó la mirada.

- Papá me enseñó una vez.

No comentaron nada más.

Un minuto después, se habían alejado lo suficiente de las sirenas como para sentirse a salvo. Dean la vio justo cuando Sam paró en un cruce. Estaba sentada en un banco de la acera, a apenas unos metros del coche.

La niña del vestido violeta.

No estaba sola; un señor leía el periódico a su lado. Por la edad, seguramente se trataba de su abuelo. Debió de escaparse un momento, movida por la curiosidad, al oir el barullo. El señor estaba tan ensimismado en su periódico que Dean se preguntó si se había dado cuenta de la pequeña aventura de su nieta.

La mirada de la niña se clavó en la suya. Le sonrió abiertamente; le faltaba un diente.

Dean notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco tan brusco que le cortó la respiración. Fue como si algo le hubiera dado una patada. Sobresaltado, se llevó la mano al pecho. El semáforo cambió de color y el motor del Impala rugió, ahogando su repentina tos.

- Oye, Dean... ¿No es raro que un niño tan pequeño sufra un infarto, así, de repente? -comentó Sam, sin dejar de mirar la carretera-. Supongo que tendrá alguna enfermedad... En ese caso, es raro que la madre no lo tuviera vigilado, salió de la cafetería donde yo estaba y ni siquiera... ¿Dean? …

Sam apartó por un instante la vista de la carretera para mirar a su hermano. Al principio creyó que solo estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado, pero enseguida supo que algo iba terriblemente mal. Dean se agarraba el pecho a la altura del corazón y parecía que no podía respirar.

- ¡Dean! ¿estás bien?

- Sammy, ayúdame... -jadeó, con voz ahogada- No... no puedo...

Sam pegó un frenazo. Dean pudo oir sus gritos, llamándole, antes de que todo se oscureciera completamente.


	3. Un vuelco al corazón

**2**

**Un vuelco al corazón**

Dean estaba totalmente despierto, lo cual fue un enorme alivio para Sam. Le vio a través de la cristalera de la sala de observación, acostado en una de esas enormes camas reclinables. Por encima de sus brazos, cruzados sobre el pecho en un gesto tosco, brotaban los cables que le conectaban al monitor que registraba sus signos vitales. Tenía la mirada perdida a los pies de la cama, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos; sin embargo, en vez de pensativo, parecía un niño enfurruñado. Eso también era buena señal.

Sam entró en la sala y se acercó, despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, en un gesto que cualquiera diría era de inquietud. Pese a enfrentarse casi diariamente a cosas que parecían salidas de las peores pesadillas, no lograba acostumbrarse a ver a su hermano en la cama de un hospital. No era algo que estuviera bajo su control, y aquello le asustaba.

Y le hacía sentirse inútil.

- Hola.

Ofuscado, Dean ni siquiera le miró.

- La doctora dice que seguramente fue un ataque de pánico – fue lo único que dijo, con cierto tono de aburrimiento en su voz.

- Eso me ha dicho -Sam acercó una silla del revés y se sentó, con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo-. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, ahora sí. Perfectamente -sin descruzarse de brazos, desvió la mirada hacia su hermano-. Pero esa doctora se equivoca. Cree que fue de la impresión de haber tenido a ese niño a punto de morir en mis brazos, y blablabla... -bufó-. De la impresión, dice... Se nota que no sabe a qué me dedico.

- Y... ¿por qué no pudo ser por eso?

- Reconozco un jodido ataque de pánico, Sam, y eso... -le guiñó un ojo con cierta prepotencia- no lo fue.

- Entonces, si los reconoces, es que los has tenido antes... -concluyó Sam, burlón.

- Con lo que hacemos, lo raro sería no tenerlos -resopló Dean-. Solo este último año han estado a punto de matarnos... ¿cuántas, catorce veces? ¿Quince?

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Perdí la cuenta hace meses.

Dean se incorporó hasta quedarse totalmente sentado.

- Sam, ¿sabes eso que se dice... cuando parece que el corazón te da un vuelco? -dijo- Bueno, pues fue algo así, pero... -meneó la cabeza, resopló y dejó caer los brazos, como si no supiera explicarse- ...mil veces peor. Se volvió completamente loco. No era un golpeteo fuerte, como en un ataque de pánico. Eran... como sacudidas. Te juro que esa cosa hubiera parecido un terremoto -añadió con dramatismo, señalando el monitor cardíaco.

- Espera... ¿quieres decir... como una fibrilación ventricular? -preguntó Sam.

Dean le miró, estupefacto.

- ¿Tú no habías estudiado Derecho?

- En el grupo con el que solíamos salir de noche teníamos un estudiante de medicina -le explicó su hermano-. Después de unas cuantas cervezas, era capaz de recitarte una lista completa de dolencias, con todos sus síntomas.

- Menuda forma de compaginar el estudio con las juergas.

- Pero Dean, eso es casi imposible -dijo Sam, levantándose de la silla y volviendo al tema-, hasta ahora siempre has tenido un corazón muy sano, sobre todo desde aquella cura "milagrosa" -recalcó haciendo comillas con los dedos, recordando el incidente de hacía un año con una parca-. ¡Y fíjate, a pesar a la cantidad de porquerías que comes! -Dean levantó una ceja, como satisfecho de sí mismo; Sam carraspeó-. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es, ¿por qué no se te había manifestado nunca?

- Pues por que a lo mejor no es... eso, lo que has dicho. ¡Pero tampoco fue un ataque de pánico! -se apresuró en añadir, levantando un dedo para dejarlo bien claro.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hemos estado sometidos a mucho estrés, y nadie aguanta eternamente, podría...

- Saaaam...

- Esta bien, está bien... -admitió Sam, divertido-. Te creo. No fue un ataque de pánico. Entonces, ¿qué crees que fue?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea. Por eso estoy aquí, supongo. Anda, sé buen hermano, ve a la pastelería esa y traeme ahora ese trozo de tarta, seguramente esto irá para largo -añadió con descaro, acomodándose de nuevo en la cama.

- Dean, deberías aprovechar para empezar a cuidar tu alimentación -le aconsejó Sam-. Además, no creo que te dejen comer tarta hasta que no sepan por qué te ha dado ese ataque...

Dean le miró como si se hubiera ofendido.

- ¡Pues la escondes! ¡Tengo hambre!

Levantando las manos y meneando la cabeza como una madre a la que se le está acabando la paciencia, Sam salió de la habitación.

Fue al final del pasillo donde la vio, por el rabillo del ojo, dentro de una habitación con la puerta abierta. Era la madre del niño que Dean había salvado. El más joven de los Winchester retrocedió unos pasos, hasta situarse justo delante del umbral. La mujer estaba sentada al lado de una cama en la que su hijo dormía plácidamente, cogiéndole la mano. Pareció notar la presencia de Sam y miró hacia la puerta. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos, pero la angustia había desaparecido de ellos.

- ¡Hola...! -dijo en voz muy baja, moviendo la cabeza en un gesto amistoso- Eres el chico que me sostuvo en la plaza, ¿verdad?

Sam sonrió, acercándose despacio.

- Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Sam. Menuda coincidencia... Me alegro de que su hijo esté bien.

Ella asintió, agradecida.

- Lucy Summers. Sí, fue gracias a ese chico. Se fue tan rápido que se dejó esto -dijo, señalando algo en otra silla; Sam se fijó en que era la chaqueta de Dean-. Ojalá pudiera devolvérsela.

- Puedo dársela yo, es mi hermano -dijo Sam-. Está allí, en observación, por eso estaba yo...

La sorpresa inicial dio paso a la alarma desde que Sam terminó la frase.

- Dios mío... ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento... ¿Ha sido... por...? -miro a su hijo, nerviosa.

- Oh, no, no... No será nada -la tranquilizó Sam-. Solo un desmayo. Pero quieren asegurarse.

- Menos mal. Su hermano fue muy valiente, Sam... Si no hubiera sido por él, mi hijo...

- Lo importante es que ya está bien -comentó Sam. Pero la duda que se le había metido en la cabeza no se le iba. Primero al niño le daba un infarto, y luego a su hermano algo que podría ser una grave arritmia. Demasiada casualidad-. Oiga, señora Summers... ¿Su hijo tiene... alguna enfermedad? ¿Saben por qué le pasó?

Ella negó en silencio.

- No le han encontrado nada. Luego le harán más pruebas, pero no consiguen explicárselo. Nunca ha sufrido del corazón. Supongo que eso es bueno, si no tienen motivos para preocuparse, es que no va a ocurrirle más -sonrió, nerviosa.

Cuando Sam volvió a la habitación de Dean unos minutos más tarde, la doctora que le había atendido estaba allí. Su hermano le estaba explicando lo mismo que le había dicho a él, y al menos parecía haberla convencido de que no era un "jodido ataque de pánico". Supuso que pensaba lo mismo que él: dos casos de dos dolencias cardiacas en apenas media hora eran una cosa bastante normal en un hospital, pero que ambas se fueran tan rápido como habían venido ya no era algo muy habitual.

- No parece haber nada anormal, pero con un examen superficial son prácticamente imposibles de detectar -les dijo la doctora-. Quiero que pase aquí la noche, y mañana a primera hora le haremos más pruebas. Las sensaciones que me ha descrito pueden indicar una arritmia bastante grave, y es mejor estar seguros. Podría ser un episodio aislado, o podría complicarse. En cualquier caso, lo averiguaremos pronto. Ahora, descanse.

Les sonrió a ambos mientras salía. Dean mantuvo la sonrisa tontorrona hasta que la doctora se marchó y estuvo seguro de que no le oía:

- ¿Y mi tarta?

- He encontrado al niño que salvaste -dijo Sam, ignorándole; con suerte aquello despertaría su lado más humano y se olvidaría de la tarta-. Esto es tuyo.

Le lanzó la chaqueta a los pies de la cama. Dean guardó silencio unos instantes.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Perfectamente -respondió su hermano, volviendo a la silla-. Está dormido, descansando. Los médicos dicen que es como si no le hubiera pasado nada... más o menos lo que te han dicho a ti ahora mismo.

- ¿Entonces, no tenía... ninguna enfermedad? ¿Níngún motivo lógico para que se le parara el corazón?

- Ninguno. Todavía tienen que hacerle más pruebas, pero de momento, la mayoría de dolencias que podrían provocar algo así quedan descartadas.

- ¿Tuviste que fingir que eras médico para hablar con la madre?

Sam sonrió.

- Para nada, me recordaba de la plaza. Me bastó con decirle que era tu hermano. Esa mujer te está muy agradecida, Dean.

El hermano mayor sonrió con suficiencia.

- Soy un héroe.

Dean extendió los brazos en un gesto victorioso al llegar al pasillo donde le esperaba Sam.

- Nada de arritmias -dijo, mientras Sam le devolvía su chaqueta-. Al parecer a veces se manifiestan solas y no aparecen más. Casos aislados. Pero lo del desmayo les preocupa. Si me ocurre otra vez, seguramente tengan que ponerme... no se qué cosa portátil, un día entero, para estar seguros.

- ¿Dices un_ Holter_?

- Eso, doctor House... Qué cosa más incómoda, como si toda una mañana de... chismes raros, y cablecitos aquí y allá no hubiera sido suficiente -se paró un instante, mirándole con afectación-. ¡Me han hecho correr en una cinta, Sam! Al menos la doctora Birch está de muy buen ver, eso lo hacía todo bastante más leve...

Sam rió mientras se dirigían hacia el ascensor.

- Sigo diciendo que hay algo muy raro en todo esto -añadió Dean, tras pulsar el botón de llamada-. Me juego el tipo a que tiene algo que ver con lo del niño.

- ¿Quieres decir que te lo... "contagió"? -aventuró Sam.

- No creo, lo mío no fue un infarto, a mí no se me paró nada. Pero es mucha coincidencia que me ocurriera al poco de pasarle a ese crío que salvé. Demasiada coincidencia, de hecho. Y míranos, a ambos no nos han encontrado nada raro.

- ¿Crees que le habrá pasado a alguien más, de los que estaban allí?

- ¿Como una epidemia de infartos? -Dean bufó. El ascensor se abrió y los dos entraron- Tendremos que averiguarlo. Yo empezaría por preguntarle al crío antes de largarnos. A lo mejor oyó o vio algo antes de desplomarse.

Aidan estaba despierto cuando los dos hermanos entraron en la habitación donde se encontraba. No recordaba a Dean, pero su madre le explicó quién era. La mujer volvió a deshacerse en agradecimientos hacia el mayor de los Winchester.

- Al final vais a lograr que me ponga colorado -bromeó él.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra usted? -le preguntó la señora Summers- Su hermano me dijo que había sufrido un desmayo.

- Sí, estoy bien -le dijo, con una sonrisa despreocupada-. Sano como una manzana. Gracias por guardarme la chaqueta, por cierto...

Ella sonrió, como si encontrara divertido su aplomo. _La cosa va bien,_ pensó Sam; _no será difícil averiguar algo._

- Oye, Aidan... Por curiosidad, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que ocurrió? -Dean le preguntó al niño de repente, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Sam le miró, y sus miradas se cruzaron un instante. Ambos esperaron que no se les notara demasiado que estaban muy interesados en todo aquello; normalmente a la gente le incomodaban las preguntas repentinas. Por suerte, la señora Summers no reaccionó mal, y Sam aprovechó para suavizar la falta de disimulo de su hermano.

- Escucha, Aidan, es importante que recuerdes cada detalle -le pidió Sam-. Así los médicos podrán saber qué te pasó y curarte del todo.

El niño se quedó pensativo unos instantes; luego, no vaciló al hablar.

- Había un grupo de niños jugando en los columpios -contó-. Cuatro niños y una niña, aunque parecía que la niña no les prestaba atención, ni ellos a ella. Se columpiaba sola mientras ellos jugaban a algo de guerra.

- ¡Qué tipico! - soltó Dean.

- Estaba tan aburrido en la pastelería que corrí hacia ellos para unirme, pero sólo la niña me sonrió -continuó Aidan-. Luego no... no recuerdo nada más. Solo un pinchazo muy agudo en el pecho. La verdad es que apenas me dolió. Oí gritar a los niños, y ya está.

La madre le cogió de la mano, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Dean y Sam se miraron de reojo, comprendiendo enseguida qué querían decir los ojos del otro: allí no había nada que les interesara. Solo un niño enfermo. Nada sobrenatural.

A lo mejor, por una vez, sí que se trataba de una simple coincidencia.

Y una mierda, pensó Dean.

- Oye, Aidan -carraspeó-. Antes de desmayarte, ¿sentiste una sensación extraña? ¿Como si el corazón te diera un vuelco muy fuerte?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

- No, solo el pinchazo.

- Ya...

La sospecha acabó de apagarse en los ojos de Dean Winchester, que fue el único de los dos hermanos que por unos segundos más había dudado de la "coincidencia" en todo aquello.


	4. La niña del vestido violeta

**La niña del vestido violeta**

Dean notó algo raro al entrar a la habitación del motel.

Fue como si una leve descarga eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío; hasta le había puesto todos los pelos de punta. Parecía electricidad estática, casi la notaba crepitar en el aire. Debía ser la instalación eléctrica de aquel motel, tan barata como el motel mismo. Si alguno de los dos sufría una descarga al encender la lamparilla de noche, el gerente se iba a enterar. Bueno, o al menos, que les devolviera el dinero; no era buena idea ir dando puñetazos por ahí cuando a uno lo buscaba la ley.

Y también hacía frío. Joder, sí que lo hacía. Claro que la calefacción ya era mucho pedir, por ese precio, y para una noche, no valía la pena. Era mejor pasar desapercibido: pagar, dormir e irse al día siguiente. Cuanto menos le vieran el careto, mejor.

Se dejó caer en el sofá a esperar a Sam, al que había dejado en un súper cercano a por algo para llenar el estómago esa noche (Sam había insistido en ir él, lo que hacía sospechar a Dean que, dado su repentino problema de salud, solo traería ensaladas y demás cosas aburridas. Dean aceptó a regañadientes, siempre y cuando al menos trajera cervezas). Quedaron en que, si pasaba algo más, si otro niño o adulto caía desplomado, lo investigarían. Si no, estaría claro que no era un caso para ellos, sino para el mejor médico del condado. Y ellos emprenderían su camino, cualquiera que este fuera.

Una vez comprobado que el motel era al menos habitable y sobre todo seguro (el gerente no parecía haberle reconocido, de hecho, ni le había mirado, enfrascado en un concurso de la tele), fue al coche a por el equipaje y de paso, a la máquina de bebidas a por algo con que refrescarse el gaznate. No vio al tipo que le vigilaba, nervioso, desde la esquina.

Sacó una lata de Coca Cola y bebió un enorme trago. Si Sam traía solo agua mineral y zumos macrobióticos o como se llamaran, esa máquina iba a ser su salvación.

- Esto es vida -dijo; luego soltó un sonoro eructo-. Perdón...

Entonces oyó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas. Sonaba monótona, asustada.

- Suelta ese bolso.

Dean se giró y casi se atragantó cuando vio que el dueño de la voz sacaba una pistola. Por un instante, sintió un ramalazo de compasión: era incluso más joven que Sam, y parecía desesperado. Dean levantó las manos levemente.

- Eh, eh, eh, espera, hablemos, chaval -dijo, con la voz más pausada que pudo sacar. No es que ser encañonado fuera tranquilizador-. ¿Quieres dinero, es eso? Te lo daré, pero suelta esa pistola. ¿Hay trato?

El chaval se limitó a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando agitadamente, con la pistola temblándole en la mano. _No le veo capaz de disparar ni a un pajarito_, pensó Dean, _¡pero anda que si se le dispara sola!... _

Sintió un repentino escalofrío. No fue una descarga de adrenalina por lo peligroso de la situación; fue otra cosa, como si una ráfaga de aire helado le hubiera recorrido la espina dorsal. Sintíó un peculiar cosquilleo en el centro del pecho.

De repente, la vio, justo detrás del atracador. A la niña del vestido violeta que había visto en la plaza, y luego desde el coche.

- Eh, ¿qué haces aquí?... -murmuró, más para sí que en voz alta.

El atracador vaciló un momento, nervioso, y se giró un instante a mirar con quién hablaba. Todo ocurrió muy rápido: confuso por la aparición de la niña, pero más preocupado por su integridad física, Dean aprovechó para golpear al atracador por detrás y hacerle caer la pistola; hasta pareció sorprendido de que hubiera funcionado. Mientras apartaba la pistola de una patada, se fijó en que la niña ya no estaba donde la había visto. Le pareció notar una presencia a sus espaldas. Otro escalofrío le puso el vello de punta; el aire que exhaló se condensó delante de su rostro.

Se giró, y vio que ahora la niña estaba detrás de él. Había _aparecido_ allí, sin más.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y Dean ahogó un grito cuando el corazón le hizo algo _raro_, otra vez. Pareció que se detenía por una milésima de segundo, y luego empezó a latir muy deprisa, si se podía llamar así, porque más bien parecía que se le sacudiera contra las costillas. Sintió una opresión claustrofóbica en el pecho y empezó a toser, notando que le faltaba el aire. _Joder, otra vez esta mierda, y en menudo momento,_ pensó. La niña le observaba mientras él, aturdido, caía de rodillas, hasta ponerse a su misma altura. Sonreía.

Dean vio que que el atracador huía, espantado, llevándose una de las bolsas de viaje. Seguro que había pensado que le estaba dando un infarto. _Gracias por ir a pedir ayuda, amigo,_ pensó, con amarga ironía. Pese a tener el corazón desbocado, no notaba la sangre corriéndole agitadamente por las venas. La doctora le había explicado por qué la dolencia que le habían (en teoría) descartado era tan peligrosa: la actividad eléctrica en una zona de los ventrículos se descontrolaba, y el corazón no podía bombear la sangre con la suficiente eficiencia para sustentar la vida. _Bonito momento para recordarme a mí mismo cómo me estoy muriendo_, gritó algo en el fondo de su aturdido cerebro. Empezó a sentirse mareado, entumecido por la falta de oxígeno. Y la niña no dejaba de sonreírle. Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba, se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo ella. Ella le estaba matando.

Y mientras el mundo empezaba a desaparecer a su alrededor, Dean Winchester supo que, pese a todo, tenía mucha suerte.

- ¡DEAN!

Sam irrumpió en el parking, corriendo, dejando la bolsa con la compra sobre el capó de un coche; una de las botellas de agua cayó rodando.

Esta vez, Dean no llegó a perder el conocimiento. No del todo. Durante unos segundos no pudo sino oir un zumbido, pero notó que su hermano le incorporaba, obligándole a mirarle; estaba aterrorizado, y pese a estar más allá que acá, Dean sintió un ramalazo de culpa. El bueno de Sammy. Siempre preocupado por él. Hasta había pasado la noche en un incómodo sofá del hospital...

- Eh, eh, Dean... ¿Estás bien?

_De puta madre, Sammy_, intentó decir, pero solo le salió un meneo de cabeza a modo de negativa y un golpe de tos.

- Tranquilo... Respira, despacio...

Se tomó unos segundos hasta que el ansia de toser desapareció y pudo respirar con total normalidad. El corazón todavía lo tenía disparado, pero al menos ya eran latidos, no simples sacudidas. Bombeando sangre, como tenía que ser. La notaba golpeándole en las sienes con dolorosa claridad, y el zumbido en los oídos se había convertido en un martilleo sordo y pesado.

- ¿La viste, Sam? -preguntó, todavía con la voz algo ahogada- A la niña.

- ¿Qué niña?

- No la viste... -más que una pregunta, sonó como si confirmase una sospecha. Efectivamente, la niña se había esfumado.

- Será mejor que te eches un momento -le aconsejó Sam.

Por suerte, el gerente no se había enterado de nada. Sam cogió la compra y ayudó a su hermano a llegar hasta la habitación, llevándole directo a la cama. Dean se echó en ella con un sonoro suspiro. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz para disipar la repentina jaqueca, y se dio cuenta de que tenía la frente empapada en un sudor frío. Menudo mal trago. Notó que Sam le ponía una mano encima del pecho, sobre el corazón.

- Ya estoy bien, tranquilo, ya ha recordado cómo tiene que hacerlo... -dijo, incoporándose para sentarse-. ¡Es ella, Sam! ¡La niña! Al principio creí que solo estaba mirando lo que pasaba en la plaza, como todos los demás -rió con frustración-. Qué estúpido soy, por eso nadie parecía verla...

- ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó Sam, dirigiéndose a la bolsa que acababa de traer a por agua-. ¿Qué niña?

- Creo que es un espíritu. La vi esta tarde, entre la multitud, cuando le salvé la vida al chaval -cogió la botella de agua que le ofreció su hermano y bebió-. Luego volví a verla cuando nos íbamos en el coche, justo antes de que me diera el chungo. ¡Creo que me lo hizo ella, Sam, de algún modo! Es un jodido espíritu, por eso el viejo que estaba con ella no la veía, y el atracador de antes tampoco. Y por eso había como... electricidad en el aire, y hacía tanto frío. ¡Me la tiene jurada, Sammy! ¿Qué narices le he hecho yo? -volvió a beber afectadamente- Oye, ¿no hay cerveza?

- Entonces, al final hay caso -concluyó Sam, cuando terminó de procesar todo lo que había dicho atropelladamente su hermano-. Espíritu, probablemente vengativo. Y encima infantil... Eso es un problema.

Dean se estremeció. Ambos sabían que no había nada más peligroso que el espíritu de un niño asustado, porque no entendían por qué habían muerto. Y algunos ni sabían que lo estaban. Esos eran los peores.

- Dean, ¿de qué atracador hablabas antes? -preguntó Sam de repente, abriendo una botella de agua para él.

- Ah, sí... -Dean carraspeó- con el susto casi se me olvida. Nos han robado la bolsa de viaje pequeña. Dentro había un par de pistolas, las cosas de aseo... -volvió a carraspear- … y los detectores de electromagnetismo.

Sam se atragantó, escupiendo agua. Dean puso cara de niño que espera que le perdonen una travesura.

- ¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Sam cuando se recuperó. Se revolvió el pelo, resignado- Estupendo, Dean, justo cuando nos aparece un espíritu...

- Ya nos encargaremos de eso, hermano, Bobby nos conseguirá otros. Ahora te recuerdo que hay una fantasmita psicópata suelta... ¡y que va a por mí!

- Espera un momento... -dijo Sam una vez pasado el disgusto- ¿No dijo Aidan que había una niña en los columpios, que fue la única que lo miró, y que nadie más parecía ver?

- Sí... Es verdad. Pero Aidan también dijo que no sintió lo mismo que yo, ese extraño vuelco en el corazón -aclaró Dean-. Solo se le paró... Esto es muy raro. ¿Qué es esa niña, Sam? ¿Una especie de Carrie de ocho años, pero muerta, y sin la mala leche incendiaria? Solo que en vez de pararme el corazón con la mente, como a la loca de su madre, lo pone a correr la maratón...

- Tendremos que averiguarlo -dijo Sam con un suspiro-. Podríamos preguntarle a Aidan cómo era la niña que vio.

- Buena idea. Y de paso investigaremos si alguien más ha sufrido extrañas cardiopatías que se curan milagrosamente solas. No es un pueblo muy grande, solo hay un hospital. No será difícil, supongo...

Un rato después, Dean salía de la habitación del hospital (Aidan ya estaba casi recuperado y esperando los resultados de las pruebas) con una enorme caja de bombones.

- Sí que se han alegrado de verme, ¡mira lo que me ha regalado Lucy! -dijo- Te daré uno luego. Si sobran, ¡porque están buenísimos!

- ¿Lucy? ¿Ahora la tuteas, Dean? -le provocó Sam, burlón-. Así que has ligado... Después de todo, eres su héroe...

- Nah, qué va. Además, lleva anillo.

- ¿Anillo? ¿Te fijas en esas cosas?

- Pues claro, ¿tú no?

Se echó un bombón a la boca. Sam meneó la cabeza, resignado.  
>- Su marido es comerciante, ya está de camino para ver al niño- le explicó Dean.<p>

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho Aidan? -preguntó Sam, no demasiado interesado en la vida familiar de los ligues de su hermano.

- La mala noticia es que no es la misma niña -dijo Dean, con la boca llena de chocolate-. La buena, que posiblemente Aidan ha ligado. La niña que vio era morena y llevaba un peto vaquero, y la fantasmita que se ha obsesionado conmigo es rubia, con un precioso vestidito violeta.

- ¿A lo mejor cambia de aspecto?

- No creo, lo dudo.

- Yo he averiguado algunas cosas -dijo Sam-. Otro niño sufrió un ataque la semana pasada. Ingresó por una simple operación de amigdalitis, y de repente, un día antes de que le intervengan, va y se le para el corazón. Tampoco encontraron un motivo. Y hay algo más, de hace más o menos un mes. Una niña, cuando vino de visita con sus padres, a ver a su abuela. No sobrevivió. Los médicos creen que murió de una enfermedad congénita, la misma que tenía su abuela, pero nunca había tenido síntomas.

- Así que ataca solo a los niños... Eso hace aún más extraña su obsesión conmigo -dijo Dean, chupándose sin cortarse el chocolate que le había manchado entre los dedos.

- ¿Por qué? Si a veces eres como un niño grande...

- Cierra el pico, Sammy.

Sam sonrió, divertido de que fuera tan fácil picarle.

- A lo mejor todavía anda por aquí -dijo a continuación.

- Es posible. Pero no parece estar apegada a un lugar fijo. La calle, el motel... Eso nos dificultará mucho el encontrarla. Aparte de ser muy raro en un fantasma.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

- Va a ser igualmente difícil encontrarla, sin el detector de electromagnetismo.

- Eh, ¿otra vez estás con eso? -protestó Dean, herido-. ¡Perdona, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando que esa niña no hiciera petar mi corazón! Ya conseguiremos otros, a estas alturas ya los habrán vendido como chatarra. No me estreses más de lo que ya estoy -se metió otro bombón en la boca.

- Oye... -dijo Sam, ignorando las quejas de su hermano y sus (ausentes) modales al comer-. A lo mejor esa niña sí que atacó a Aidan. Por eso la viste cerca de él mientras le reanimabas. Es posible que solo se te apareciera a ti, Dean... quizá cree que te estás interponiendo en su camino, y por eso te está atacando.

- Estupendo, eso me pasa por salvar gente indefensa -dijo Dean sarcásticamente, levantando los brazos con dramatismo.

-Deberíamos volver al motel y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre ella -propuso Sam-. Si está intentando matar a otras personas, seguro que tuvo una muerte digna del interés de la prensa.


	5. Solo su reflejo

**Solo su reflejo**

Casey soltó una exclamación cuando el cirujano infernal hundió la motosierra en la carne, llegando al hueso, salpicando su propia bata y su cara medio cubiera por la mascarilla. Los gritos de su víctima eran espantosos. Casey pasó a la página siguiente, con los ojos brillantes, expectante; el héroe no tardó en aparecer y cortarle la cabeza, salvando la vida de su novia, aunque tuviera que vivir con un brazo menos a partir de ahora. Cómo mola, pensó Casey.

A su madre no le parecía bien que leyera ese tipo de historias, y mucho menos a la hora de dormir, pero a él no le asustaban. Casey nunca tenía pesadillas. Le bastaba con saber que esas historias no eran reales. Además, su madre no estaba. Tenía que trabajar de noche para pagar las deudas, aunque él estuviera ingresado en el hospital por una neumonía. De todos modos, a Casey no le daba miedo quedarse solo.

Le pareció notar una presencia y levantó la cabeza, sobresaltado. ¿Sería su madre? ¿Habría pedido permiso en el bar para pasar la noche con él?

Pero no era ella, sino un médico. Aunque no era el doctor que llevaba su caso desde que había ingresado, a este no le conocía.

Y había algo raro en él. Algo_ muy_ raro.

No era solamente que pareciera fuera de lugar con el resto de la habitación, casi _deslucido_, como en un vídeo casero.

Era, sobre todo, que tenía las ropas manchadas de sangre.

Resaltaba, horrendamente oscura, sobre el color verde tan propio de los quirófanos. Justo en el centro de la mancha, a la altura del corazón, la tela de la bata estaba desgarrada, quemada; parecía un enorme agujero negro. Era como si hubiera recibido un disparo a bocajarro en el pecho.

Casey parpadeó, y el cirujano desapareció. El niño dejó caer el libro sobre su barriga, mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Parecía mitad aterrorizado y mitad fascinado, si es que ambos sentimientos pueden llegar a ser compatibles. Ni siquiera gritó.

La alarma del monitor cardíaco se disparó un instante antes de volverse contínua. Las enfermeras que corrieron alertadas por el código azul no vieron a la niña vestida de violeta que lo miraba todo desde la puerta. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Quién es este chico tan guapo?<p>

Dean sonrió y guiñó un ojo a su propio reflejo en el espejo del baño, poniendo un poco de pasta de dientes en el cepillo.

Que en un pueblo pequeño todo el mundo se conoce era prácticamente una verdad universal, así que habían pensado acercarse a tomar algo al bar más popular de la localidad (el lugar que, según el gerente del motel, era, junto a la cola del súper, el centro de todas las noticias). Y si de paso podía encandilar a alguna chica y tener un poco de sexo del bueno, mucho mejor. Dos por uno.

Sam ya se había arreglado (aunque no tanto como él, supuso que no tenía las mismas esperanzas sobre cómo iba a acabar la noche) y consultaba el portátil mientras le esperaba. El ruido apagado de las teclas llegaba hasta el baño.

- ¿Te queda mucho, "chico guapo"? -oyó que le preguntaba Sam con cierta mofa- ¿A qué viene tanto amor propio, piensas ligar esta noche? Te recuerdo que estamos trabajando.

- Ya casi estoy, ¿tú como vas? -se le entendió a duras penas mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

- No he encontrado gran cosa, acabo de empezar. Esto ha tardado una eternidad en conectarse a Internet. De todos modos, espero que tengamos más suerte en el bar.

Dean se encogió de hombros y escupió en el lavabo.

- Siempre lo dire: nada como la autopista de la información que hay a pie de calle -dijo.

Cuando levantó la vista para secarse con una toalla, la vio reflejada en el espejo, detrás de él.

La niña.

Dean se giró despacio hacia la aparición, intentando no parecer sobresaltado. Apenas oyó su propia voz.

- ¿No eres demasiado joven para espiar en el baño de los chicos?

La niña movió la cabeza a un lado, como preguntándose qué quería decir. Dean respiró hondo, sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo apremiante en el pecho. De momento, el corazón le latía con normalidad; quizá demasiado fuerte, y un poco deprisa, pero con normalidad. Esperaba poder terminar con aquello antes de que la cría empezara con su peligroso jueguecito: no le apetecía comprobar cúantos ataques sobrenaturales podría soportar su corazón antes de reventar.

- ¡De-eeeean...! -cantó desde fuera la voz impaciente de Sam.

El mayor de los Winchester no respondió, ni pidió ayuda. Si su hermano entraba, podía ser esta vez él la víctima, y no pensaba arriesgarse a ponerle en peligro. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, le habló a la niña con mucha suavidad:

- Oye, pequeña... Deberíamos hablar. Con calma. Nada de trucos. ¿Te apetece?

Dio dos pasos hacia ella. Tres. Palpó la pistola en su chaqueta, como para sentirse más seguro. Dispararle a una niña no era precisamente digno, pero solo era sal. Y después de todo, ya estaba muerta.

Mientras esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del infantil espectro, Dean no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había algo distinto en su mirada. No estaba seguro, pero hubiera jurado que era tristeza. Desde luego, ya no le sonreía. Por un instante, al cazador le pareció sentir en las entrañas esa sensación agobiante que provoca la pena. Hasta se le hizo un apretado nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando?

Esta vez, el ataque le cogió desprevenido.

Fue como si le arrebataran todo el aire de los pulmones de un certero golpe en el pecho. Cayó de rodillas. Las bombillas del lavabo zumbaron, se encendieron y apagaron, cada vez más deprisa, hasta que simplemente parecían temblar. Una de ellas estalló.

Dean consiguió coger el suficiente aire para gritar.

- ¡SAM!...

El menor de los Winchester ya se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien cuando el portatil se desconectó solo, y la lámpara de la mesilla parpadeó hasta apagarse. El grito de su hermano le hizo correr hacia el baño, alarmado.

Dean estaba doblado sobre sí mismo en el suelo, tosiendo y jadeando como si una mano invisible le oprimiera el pecho. Sam se arrodilló delante de él y le levantó la cabeza con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarle. Dean le agarró del brazo, luchando por respirar.

- Eh, eh... Dean... ¡Dean! ¿me escuchas? -le susurró Sam con firmeza.

Se fijó en que su hermano tenía la vista en algún punto por encima encima de su hombro, pero cuando se giró, Sam no vio nada... hasta que miró hacia el espejo. Dado cómo estaba colocada, solo alcanzaba a verla de espaldas. Estaba plantada delante de ellos, cubriendo parcialmente su reflejo con su hermano en brazos. El pelo, lacio y sin vida, le caía por la espalda. Era la niña del vestido violeta, tal y como Dean la había descrito.

Sam notó que la presión en su brazo se aflojaba, y vio que la mirada de su hermano empezaba a desenfocarse.

- ¡Eh, no, no, no... no te desmayes...! ¡Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, Dean!...

Sam se giró hacia el espejo; la niña seguía sin moverse, solo visible para él reflejada en el cristal.

- ¡Para, vas a matarle! -gritó al vacío del baño- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?

Dean emitió un sonido ahogado cuando Sam le tumbó en el suelo. Ya apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sam le buscó el corazón bajo la ropa, y lo atenazó el pánico: aquello no eran latidos, sino simples espasmos. Sabía que ya no había pulso, y si no hacía algo pronto, iba a perderle.

- Tranquilo, Dean... tranquilo...

Empezó a masajearle el pecho, intentando que su corazón abandonara por unos segundos aquel ritmo errático. _Vamos, sólo un poco_, suplicaba en silencio; _solo lo suficiente para que siga bombeando mientras arreglo esto._ Dean gimió debilmente; sus ojos entrecerrados ya no parecían verle. Sam presionaba, sin perder el ritmo, pese a que estaba aterrorizado.

- Tranquilo -jadeaba-. Tranquilo, hermano, aguanta...

La bombilla que quedaba entera en el espejo estalló en una nube de cristal y chispas. Sam percibió con más fuerza aquel cosquilleo que erizaba los pelos de la nuca, una fuerza extraña que manaba de donde tenía que estar la niña... si pudiera verla. Ya apenas oía los intentos de Dean por seguir respirando, y tuvo la horrible certeza de que, si esa niña seguía allí un minuto más, iba a matarlo. Le sacó la pistola a su hermano de la chaqueta con una mano; la otra no se movió de su pecho, temeroso de lo que pudiera ocurrir si la apartaba. Se giró, con el dedo firmemente puesto en el gatillo...

Pero el reflejo de la niña ya no aparecía en el espejo. Sam vaciló, confuso. De repente, con un espasmo, Dean tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y empezó a toser. Alarmado, Sam volvió a inclinarse sobre su hermano.

- ¡Dean! Dean, ¿estás bien?

El hermano mayor gimió, dolorido. Tardó unos segundos en poder hablar.

- Esto no puede ser bueno para la salud...

Sam respiró aliviado y le ayudó a sentarse, apoyándole contra la pared.

- La has visto, ¿verdad?... -le preguntó Dean, todavía algo aletargado. El color estaba volviendo a sus mejillas, y al palparle la muñeca, Sam percibió un pulso totalmente normal. _Gracias a Dios,_ pensó.

- Sí, la vi -le respondió-. Solo su reflejo. No te muevas, descansa.

Fue hacia el lavabo y humedeció una toalla, que usó para secarle a su hermano el sudor que le cubría la cara hasta que Dean la cogió para hacerlo él mismo.

- Maldita sea, Sam... -gimoteó con impaciencia- ¿Por qué no intentaste hablar con ella?

Sam meneó la cabeza, incrédulo.

- Prefería evitar que te murieras, Dean.

Con un profundo suspiro, Dean echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la pared de azulejo. Estaba siendo un día muy largo.


	6. Un detector de fantasmas improvisado

**Un Detector de Fantasmas Improvisado**

- Dean, mira esto.

Ya recuperado, el hermano mayor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la mesilla, donde Sam llevaba un buen rato buscando información en Internet. En la pantalla del portátil, aparecía la hoja de un periódico fechado hacía más o menos un mes. En el artículo, había una foto en blanco y negro de un hombre joven, sonriente, que llevaba una bata de médico y un fonendoscopio al cuello. Dean no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que, pese a su amplia sonrisa, sus ojos parecían tristes, como si les ocultara una tragedia a los demás.

- James Foxter, 38 años -empezó a resumir Sam-. Era cardiólogo en el hospital de la ciudad. Se suicidó hace algo más de un mes. Al parecer no pudo soportar perder a su hija pequeña, Ellie. La niña padecía... adivina qué.

- Esa cosa chunga que me da a mí en el corazón.

- Bingo. Una fibrilación ventricular. La suya era potencialmente mortal, su padre no pudo salvarla. Murió en la mesa de operaciones.

Dean bufó, como si le diera un escalofrío. Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y volvió a acercarse.

- No hay ninguna foto de la niña, pero te apuesto lo que quieras a que se trata de nuestra pequeña "rompecorazones" -aventuró Sam-. Todos los ataques han tenido lugar justo en el último mes. Coincide con su muerte.

- ¿Dice cómo se suicidó el padre?

- Se encerró en su despacho y se disparó en el pecho. Directo en el corazón.

Dean asintió lúgubremente, tomando un trago de cerveza.

- Muy poético todo. A su macabra manera. Bueno, eso descarta al padre para que nos ayude. ¿Quedan familiares vivos a quienes podamos preguntar qué hicieron con la niña?

- El médico era viudo, su hija era todo lo que le quedaba -anunció Sam, no sin cierta compasión en la voz. La de Dean también sonó monótona, aunque intentase disimular la tristeza:

- Menuda tragedia familiar. Al menos no queda nadie para tener que soportar el dolor.

Sam suspiró en silencio. Dean lo hizo ruidosamente y con resignación, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

- Me pregunto cómo vamos a encontrarla sin los detectores. No sé por qué tú no puedes verla, y no somos tan sensibles al electromagnetismo como para notar su presencia sin ayuda. Aunque mi pobre corazoncito parece que sí lo es -dijo con ironía, bebiendo luego un trago de cerveza.

- Eh... eso es... Espera -soltó Sam de repente-. Creo que tengo una idea.

Fue hasta su bolsa de viaje, rebuscó un poco y encontró un estuche alargado. Lo abrió mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hermano, sacando algo que parecía una especie de pulsera gigante y algo que recordaba a un reloj.

- Menos mal que no estaba en la bolsa que robaron -dijo con una sonrisa. Dean levantó una ceja, extrañado.

- ¿Un pulsómetro? -preguntó- ¿De los que llevan los corredores?

- Exacto.

Dean levantó la otra ceja.

- ¿Tú vas a correr?

- De vez en cuando, mientras tú duermes hasta tarde porque te has quedado viendo la tele hasta las tantas –le explicó Sam, no sin cierto reproche-. Viene bien para descargar estrés. Deberías probarlo.

- Ya sabes que yo descargo estrés de otras maneras...

Sam ignoró su sonrisilla obscena.

- Súbete la camiseta -le ordenó.

Dean obedeció, más lleno de curiosidad que de otra cosa. Sam le colocó la correa alrededor del pecho y luego le puso el lector en la muñeca derecha, donde no llevaba reloj.

- Pero, ¿qué haces? Voy a parecer uno de esos idiotas con dos relojes. ¿Por qué me pones esto?

- Calla... -dijo Sam, con media sonrisa-. Verás, como ya sabrás, el corazón funciona mediante impulsos eléctricos. Incluso hay algunos científicos que creen que posee su propio electromagnetismo, el cual es distinto en cada uno de nosotros, y que crea una especie de campo electromagnético que nos rodea. Es... complicado, lo sé. Algunas personas son más sensibles que otras a esa energía. Seguro que habrás oído hablar de gente a la que les funcionan mal los aparatos eléctricos, o te habrá pasado eso de notar una especie de descarga al tocar a alguien.

- ¿Dices como una especie de... aura de mala leche?

- Algo así... Pero a lo bestia. Tiene un alcance de dos a cuatro metros.

-¿Entonces, ahora se están juntando nuestros campos? Qué bonito, Sam.

-El caso es que... -continuó Sam, ignorando las continuas bromitas de su hermano- creo que esa niña ha encontrado el modo (suponiendo que lo haga a propósito) de acoplar su campo electromagnético al tuyo, más concretamente, al que produce tu corazón. Sé que suena extraño, pero eso explicaría por qué solo tú puedes verla, por qué sufres su misma arritmia, y por qué a mí no me hace nada. No estoy muy seguro, pero tiene sentido. O eso creo...

- A veces me asusta lo listo que eres.

- De momento nos hemos quedado sin lectores electromagnéticos y no tenemos tiempo de recuperarlos, así que no tenemos otra cosa -concluyó Sam, terminando de ajustarle la correa-. Por algún motivo, esa niña tiene una conexión contigo. Cuando tu ritmo cardíaco se vuelva irregular y suene la alarma, sabremos que está cerca. Considéralo un detector de espíritus improvisado.

- Pues aprieta que da gusto -protestó Dean, incómodo, aflojándose un poco la correa.

- Espera, todavía no te muevas, tengo que configurarlo -dijo, manipulando el lector que llevaba Dean en la muñeca-. Le añado otro usuario, le establezco un máximo... -el lector emitió un sonido, y en la pantalla digital parpadeó una cifra: 71. Dean la miró con curiosidad-. Ya está. Espero que funcione, aunque me temo que tendremos que esperar a que aparezca para saberlo. No te lo quites ¿de acuerdo? Es importante. Ahora tú eres nuestro "lector electromagnético".

- Más bien tu conejillo de Indias -dijo Dean, fastidiado, volviendo a aflojarse la correa-. Esto aprieta...

Sam le atizó en la mano (Dean soltó un "¡ay!") y le bajó la camiseta.

* * *

><p>Llegaron al bar apenas unos minutos después. Había ambiente, buena música y mucha gente; sobre todo por esto último, era perfecto. Se sentaron en la barra, donde Sam consiguió mantener una conversación con uno de los camareros. Le dijo que su hermano y él eran escritores y estaban haciendo una guía con los pueblos más acogedores de América. Hablar de la famosa tarta que se hacía sólo una vez al año y alabar lo deliciosa que estaba consiguió captar la atención del camarero lo suficiente para hacerle hablar.<p>

- Este es un pueblo de lo más tranquilo -le dijo con simpatía, invitándoles a otra birra-. Nunca pasa nada... bueno, eso que ocurrió ayer en la plaza con el niño es quizá lo más emocionante que nos ha pasado desde lo de aquel médico que se pegó un tiro en el hospital.

- ¿Un tiro, en serio? Vaya, ¿cómo fue? -preguntó Sam, fingiéndose interesado, esperando averiguar algo que no hubiera leído ya en el periódico.

- Su hija murió mientras él la operaba -explicó el camarero, lúgubre-. ¿Quién sería capaz de soportar semejante presión? Pobre hombre. Solía venir por aquí, sobre todo después de morir su mujer. Eso sí, ni gota de alcohol. Solo se pedía un té y se sentaba a solas en el lugar donde...

Les interrumpió una voz. Era una de las camareras.

- ¿Peter? ¿Puedes venir?

Una mujer joven le llamaba desde la parte de atrás, teléfono en mano. Parecía angustiada, como si hubiera recibido una llamada urgente.

- Discúlpame, amigo. Ahora seguimos hablando -le dijo el camarero a Sam.

Mientras esperaba, vio que Dean tenía la mirada perdida al fondo de la sala. Parecía haberse quedado sin aliento. La alarma del pulsómetro empezó a pitar y Sam se sobresaltó, derramando un poco de cerveza.

- ¡Dean! ¿Es ella? -susurró, nervioso, cogiendo a su hermano del brazo y mirando alrededor-. ¿Estás bien, está ella aquí? Será mejor que salgamos, aquí no podemos... ¿Dean?

Sam miró hacia donde lo hacía él, justo a tiempo para ver a una chica de lo más despampanante que le clavaba la mirada a su hermano con un gesto bastante provocativo. Dean le levantó una ceja y le sonrió; la chica apartó la mirada con picardía. Sam resopló, incrédulo.

- Oh, Dean, vamos...

- ¡Buf, es que no veas cómo me ha mirado, Sammy!... -farfulló, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa con fingida afectación- Me ha puesto a mil...

- Dean, quedamos en que nada de ligues hoy -le dijo Sam firmemente, parándole la alarma con cierto bochorno-. No podemos separarnos, y obviamente no pienso estar contigo en la misma habitación mientras...

Dean levantó las manos en un gesto defensivo.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo.

- Y de todos modos, ¿cómo le ibas a explicar por qué llevas puesto un pulsómetro?

- Quién sabe, a lo mejor le ponen esas cosas -dijo Dean, con una sonrisa tontorrona-. O también podemos echar uno de esos que no hace falta ni quitarse la ropa, ya sabes, directo al...

- ¡Eh, eh!... No quiero saberlo, guárdate tu Kamasutra para ti.

Su hermano sonrió, travieso. Sam se puso serio.

- Dean, tenemos que quedarnos juntos. Si esa niña aparece y te deja hecho un guiñapo en el suelo, no te podrás defender.

- Ya, ya lo sé... Adiós, chica de la mirada penetrante -le dio un trago a la cerveza, como quien brinda en honor de un fallecido.

De repente, oyeron un sollozo. Al fondo, el camarero al que había interrogado Sam abrazaba a la chica que había recibido la llamada.

- Estoy seguro de que tu hijo se pondrá bien, vete tranquila al hospital -oyeron que le decía-. Yo se lo explicaré al encargado.

Vieron a la chica irse rápidamente, sin acordarse ni de quitarse el delantal.

- ¿Has oído lo que yo? -preguntó Sam.

- Perfectamente.

Sam no consiguió averiguar mucho más. Con una camarera menos, su improvisado "informador" tenía demasiado trabajo, así que no pudieron seguir con la entrevista para su libro. Solo supo que el hijo de la chica, que era madre soltera, estaba ingresado desde hacía unos días, y que acababa de sufrir un ataque al corazón... con solo ocho años. Premio, pensó Sam, aunque lo que salió de su boca fue un afectado _"lo siento muchísimo"_. No volvieron a tocar el tema del suicido del doctor Foxter. Tampoco había mucho más que contar al respecto.

Cuando los dos hermanos llegaron al motel, ya era medianoche. Decidieron que dormirían unas horas e irían temprano al hospital a intentar averiguar qué había pasado con el hijo de la camarera; no tendría sentido ir de madrugada, por muy "disfrazados" que fueran, y de todos modos la madre estaría demasiado angustiada para querer hablar. Ahora que estaban muy cerca, no iban a perder un posible testigo.

Agotado, Dean se tumbó en la cama sin quitarse ni la ropa, pero Sam no se atrevía a dormir. Si la niña aparecía y no se enteraba a tiempo, podría ser demasiado tarde para intentar detenerla; mientras intentaban averiguar por qué atacaba a su hermano, era mejor protegerlo de ella.

Empezó a notar frío. Ya no estaba seguro de si era por la época del año... o por otra cosa. Inquieto, miró a Dean. Parecía haberse quedado dormido; en la penumbra vislumbró que tenía los ojos cerrados y que su torso subía y bajaba lentamente. Con cuidado, para no despertarle, giró hacia él la mano donde llevaba el sensor. 59, y estable como una roca. Sufrir un atraco, ser perseguido por una fantasmita psicópata y haber estado a punto de morir dos veces casi seguidas debe de agotar a cualquiera, pensó Sam mientras le ponía una fina manta de lana por encima.

Volvió al sillón e intentó ordenar todos los hechos en su cabeza. ¿Quizá Ellie intentaba matar a los niños con lo que la había matado a ella, envuelta en esa confusa ansia de venganza que provoca la muerte? Entonces, ¿por qué ellos no sufrían arritmias, como su hermano? Si Dean sólo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, ¿por qué no caía fulminado, como los otros niños? ¿Tendría algo que ver con la edad, o era otra cosa?

Dean respiró profundamente y se movió en sueños un instante, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sam. Al acercarse, este vio que sus párpados temblaban, y que sus pulsaciones habían subido bruscamente hasta 89. No había ningún motivo para alarmarse: su hermano podría, simplemente, estar soñando.

O _ella _podría seguir allí.

Antes de arriesgarse a despertarlo, el menor de los Winchester miró alrededor, inquieto, tratando de agudizar los sentidos en medio de la tenue luz de la lámpara de la mesilla. La niña sólo se le aparecía a Dean, y sólo intentaba hacerle daño a él, pero con un poco de suerte podría llegar al menos a percibir dónde estaba y hacerla huír. Pensó en echar sal en un radio de varios metros para evitar que se acercara lo suficiente a su hermano y su campo electromagnético le afectara, pero se lo pensó mejor: si ya estaba allí, la encerraría con ellos... y eso sí que no era buena idea.

Decidió explorar la habitación, atento a su vez a cualquier cambio significativo en la respiración de su hermano. Cogió un espejo de mano que se había metido en el bolsillo tras saber que no podía ver a la niña directamente y recorrió la estancia, mirándolo todo a través. Entró en el baño, despacio, llevando la pistola y la linterna (no habían tenido tiempo de comunicarle al gerente el incidente de las bombillas, y cuanto menos le viera el careto a Dean, mejor). Pero allí tampoco había nada. Ni puntos fríos, ni pelos de punta, ni el reflejo de la extraña niña acechándole en el espejo.

Volvió a acercarse a la cama y vio que Dean seguía durmiendo, ahora roncando suavemente. Si había sido un sueño, volvía a ser tranquilo. Y si había sido la niña, ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Sam Winchester se quedó el resto de la noche sentado a los pies de la cama de su hermano, sin soltar la pistola que disparaba sal de roca. La luz del alba no tardó en empezar a entrar por la rendija de la ventana.


	7. La habitación 109

_**CAMBIO DE NOMBRE: el fic ahora se llama "Campo electromagnético", por si les llega un aviso de fic aparentemente desconocido a alertas, jaja.**_

_**A partir de ahora quizá tarde más en actualizar porque apenas tengo escrito nada nuevo (estos los tenía desde hace meses), pero el último episodio de la serie (10x14) me ha dejado tan sdfsadsasfgfgg que seguramente me centre en escribir esto para recordar tiempos más felices ;_;**_

* * *

><p><strong>La habitación 109<strong>

Dean había tenido un sueño rarísimo.

Mientras se duchaba, su cabeza solo le devolvía retazos, imágenes que le parecían enormes, como si las viera desde la butaca de un cine, o de repente hubiera encogido hasta tener el tamaño de un niño. El número 109 en la puerta de una habitación de hospital. Un alboroto de voces y gritos sobre un sonido penetrante, continuo. Y, lo más extraño de todo, un cirujano con una enorme mancha de sangre tiñendo su bata. Aquella imagen era la más confusa y lejana de todas, como una alucinación dentro de un sueño, si es que aquello tenía algún sentido.

Recordaba que no había tenido miedo, ese terror onírico que le despertase en medio de la noche empapado en un sudor frío, con el aparatejo que le había puesto Sam protestando ante su repentina taquicardia. Solo había sentido tristeza. Una enorme y agobiante sensación de tristeza que todavía le oprimía el pecho al despertar, aunque desapareció enseguida. Sabía que el resto de las imágenes oníricas se iría difuminando a lo largo de la mañana hasta no ser más que una sensación, un residuo. Siempre ocurría eso con los sueños... al menos con los normales. No se lo contó a Sam, quien a veces tenía premoniciones. En su caso, estaba claro que solo había sido un estúpido sueño.

Al menos, la temperatura y presión del agua de aquel motel si eran decentes. Salió de la ducha, se secó y se volvió a poner el sensor alrededor del pecho, comprobando que captaba bien su frecuencia cardíaca antes de terminar de vestirse. Sam no había tenido una mala idea después de todo, pero no sabrían si funcionaría hasta que la niña hiciera otra aparición... Y la verdad, pese a que deseaba resolver aquel caso tanto como su hermano, no estaba seguro de si le apetecía comprobarlo.

Llegaron al hospital después de un desayuno rápido y un café bien cargado (Sam se había tomado uno doble por pura necesidad, aunque nunca le dijo a Dean que había pasado toda la noche despierto). Camuflados de inspectores de sanidad, llevaban sus mejores galas: gris oscuro, elegante, corbata sobria. Por si alguien los reconocía, decidieron usar los mismos apellidos que usaron cuando Dean había ingresado; era mejor decir que eran hermanos y trabajaban juntos, que intentar explicar por qué se parecían tanto al paciente y acompañante que habían estado allí apenas dos días atrás. La casualidad quiso que en recepción se encontraran a la misma doctora que había atendido a Dean tras su primer ataque.

- ¿No estuvieron aquí el otro día? -miró a Dean de arriba abajo- Usted ingresó por una posible arritmia.

- Ehhhh- sí, sí -afirmó él-. Muy buena memoria, considerando que debe tener usted muchos pacientes. Doctora… Birch, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Verá, somos los inspectores Allman, del Departamento de Salud Pública -dijo Sam, sacando su tarjeta; Dean hizo lo mismo con la suya-. ¿Podemos hablar... con usted, por ejemplo?

- Claro... -dijo la doctora; se había quedado mirando las licencias- Qué gracia, los hermanos Allman. Mi canción favorita es "Ramblin' Man" -añadió con una sonrisa-. Así que hermanos inspectores que trabajan juntos.

- Sí, esto de la inspección sanitaria es prácticamente un negocio familiar -dijo Dean, guardando la placa con una sonrisa de las suyas.

- ¿Por qué no dijeron ayer que eran inspectores? -inquirió ella, con curiosidad.  
>Sam se fijó en que su hermano ya estaba poniendo esa expresión con la que intentaba ganarse a todo el mundo, especialmente al sexo femenino. Y si eran tan atractivas como la doctora Birch, la cosa podría volverse bastante personal.<p>

- Ayer estábamos de permiso, y por lo tanto, yo solo era un ciudadano más que necesitaba la rápida y eficiente ayuda del servicio médico -dijo Dean, meloso.

- Ya veo... -dijo ella; por su tono de voz, Sam imaginó que se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de su hermano- ¿Qué tal está su corazón, "señor inspector"?

- Uy, mucho mejor -dijo Dean, intentando parecer alegre-. Ya ve, al final iba a tener usted razón, doctora, e iba a ser todo estrés -lo dijo forzadamente, casi entre dientes-. Esto de ser inspector de Sanidad es muy agobiante, ya sabe...

- Hay que relajarse de vez en cuando, señor Allman... -dijo la doctora, traviesa, guiñándole un ojo. Dean sonrió con el mismo matiz.

- Bueno, a lo mejor usted puede ayudarme con eso -dijo, sacándose una tarjeta del bolsillo de la chaqueta y tendiéndosela entre dos dedos-. Llámeme si se le ocurre cómo. Ah, por cierto, tengo la noche libre.

Ella sonrió... antes de coger la tarjeta y metérsela de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Sam intentó no reirse cuando vio que su hermano parecía desinflarse como un globo, herido en su "infalible encanto masculino".

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

- Nos hemos enterado de que bastantes niños han sufrido infartos en el último mes -comenzó Sam-. No es algo habitual, como ya puede haber sospechado usted misma... Estamos investigando si tiene algo que ver con enfermedades congénitas sin detectar, o si se trata de algo en el ambiente, como algún tipo de tóxico, o un medicamento. Todavía no lo tenemos muy claro. ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre todo eso? ¿Ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal?

- Señor Allman, se horrorizaría al saber la de niños que mueren esperando un trasplante cardiaco, o que permanecen la mitad de su infancia ingresados por alguna cardiopatía -dijo la doctora-. Tenemos un ala entera, y a muchos tenemos que trasladarlos a un hospital más preparado. Muchas veces esas enfermedades no se manifiestan hasta pasados años. Por desgracia, es algo normal.

- Pero lo que ya no es tan normal es que no haya rastro de enfermedad previa, ni tampoco secuelas después del infarto, ¿verdad? -soltó Dean; ella apenas le miró, pero le respondió con normalidad.

- Es cierto que una enfermedad cardíaca repentina y con riesgo de muerte súbita en su primera manifestación no es algo habitual... pero ocurre. Señores, estoy segura de que los casos no tienen relación.

- Lo sabemos, doctora, pero el Departamento quiere asegurarse -insistió Sam-. Hay padres que están empezando a preocuparse. No queremos que cunda el pánico, ya sabe cómo va esto.

La doctora suspiró, despacio. Por su cara, Sam supo que la habían convencido; jugar la moneda de los padres histéricos siempre funcionaba. A veces, hasta era mejor que hacerse el interesante.

- Bueno... El último caso es de anoche, sobre las nueve. Casey Ferguson, un niño que llevaba un par de días ingresado por una leve neumonía. No es raro que existan complicaciones de ese tipo con su enfermedad, pero si quieren estar seguros, pueden hablar con la madre. Está en la 109. Al menos podrán convencer a esos padres de que nada de esto tiene relación. Mientras tanto, yo les haré una copia de las historias clínicas. Luego nos reuniremos en mi consulta y hablaremos de ello.

- Gracias, doctora -dijo Sam.

Pero Dean no se movió. Su mirada se había quedado fija en ninguna parte; hasta su cara parecía haber palidecido de repente.

El número 109, grabado en una puerta...

La voz de Sam le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí... -musitó él, disimulando- Por supuesto. Es solo cansancio. Vamos. Muchas gracias... doctora.

- Cuídese, señor Allman, ese color no me gusta nada -mientras se alejaba, miró atrás, guiñándole un ojo-. Ya hablaremos sobre técnicas de relajación.

Dean sonrió, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Sin mi encanto estaríamos perdidos, hermano...

- Cállate.

- Así que sobre las nueve... -comentó Dean una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente.

- Exacto, justo un poco antes de que la niña se te apareciera en el baño del motel -señaló Sam.

- Sí, sin duda ha estado bastante ocupada.

De repente sonó un zumbido intermitente y Sam le miró, alarmado.

- Tranquilo hombre, que es mi reloj. Son las diez -aclaró Dean, despreocupado, enseñándoselo.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, encontraron a la señora Ferguson sentada al lado de su hijo. No estaba en coma, pero sí parecía sedado. Llevaba una sonda de oxígeno en la nariz. El infarto había debilitado todavía más su organismo, ya afectado por la neumonía, y seguramente, tardarían horas en despertarle... quizá días. Sam y Dean no sabían de cuánto tiempo más dispondrían antes de que la niña fantasma volviera a atacar a otros niños.

- ¿Señora Ferguson?

La mujer levantó la vista. Sus ojeras no delataban que hubiera estado llorando, pero sí que había pasado toda la noche en vela.

- ¿No estaban anoche en el bar? -preguntó- Les vi en la barra antes de venir aquí.

- Ah... sí... -dijo Sam, a quien la pregunta le había pillado por sorpresa. Se apresuró a sacar la licencia- Sí, estábamos allí, de permiso. Somos los inspectores Allman, del Departamento de Salud Pública. Estamos haciendo algunas preguntas a los padres de todos los niños que hayan ingresado por problemas cardiacos. Nada grave, no se asuste. Solo rutina.

Ella asintió.

- Claro...

Sam cogió una silla libre al lado de la mujer, pero algo había llamado la atención de Dean. El hermano mayor cogió el libro de la mesilla y miró a Sam con un gesto entre la admiración y la aversión, enseñándoselo. En la portada, un cirujano cubierto de sangre amenazaba a alguien con una motosierra, todo bajo la típica luz lúgubre de portada de terror de serie B. Hasta el título estaba hecho con salpicaduras sangrientas. Sam disimuló, pidiéndole que se sentara antes de empezar a hablar con la camarera.

Pero Dean, oyendo de fondo la voz de su hermano haciendo las preguntas, se había quedado mirando el libro, mientras esa extraña sensación que los franceses llamaban _deja vú_ le inundaba el cerebro. Bata verde, oscurecida por salpicaduras de sangre...

Notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Al principio sospechó que la niña estaba allí, pero aquella reacción no fue sino un mal presentimiento, como lo que se siente cuando, sin venir a cuento, vuelve a la cabeza la imagen de algo horrible que se creía olvidado. Y aquel cirujano era como el de su sueño. Excepto por la motosierra, claro.

Dean levantó la vista cuando Sam ya se despedía de la señora Ferguson; el menor le miraba con nerviosismo, haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiera. Salieron de la habitación, y Sam se acercó a hablar con él mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo.

- ¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado como ido, no has dicho ni media palabra.

- Sí, sí... Es solo que... Acabo de recordar que anoche tuve un sueño extrañísimo.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Soñé con una habitación de hospital, idéntica a la que acabamos de visitar, y los médicos estaban... reanimando a un niño que bien podría haber sido Casey.

No le dijo lo del número de la puerta, ni tampoco lo del cirujano cubierto de sangre: después de todo, sólo era la portada de ese libro de terror barato, pasada por un bizarro filtro onírico. Aunque, ¿cómo demonios sabía que había un libro así en esa habitación? ¿Y lo del número? Solo se le ocurría una explicación... y no le gustaba nada.

- ¿Voy a empezar a tener premoniciones, como tú? -le preguntó a su hermano, medio en broma, pero se notaba la boca seca.

- No fue una premonición -le aclaró Sam, incómodo-. A ese niño lo atacaron mucho antes de medianoche. Soñaste con algo que ya había ocurrido. Bueno, y respecto a la señora Ferguson... Nada nuevo. Casey tampoco padece del corazón, ni tiene antedecentes. Tenemos otro ataque de nuestra fantasmita.

- Oye, Sam... ¿crees que el sueño... también pudo ser cosa de esa niña? -preguntó Dean, deteniéndose.

- Bueno... En principio, anoche no volvió a aparecer. Estuve vigilando -le contó Sam-. Es cierto que te agitaste un poco en sueños, pero tu pulso era normal... Aunque ahora que me has dicho lo que has soñado, empiezo a creer que es posible que de algún modo fuera ella.

- ¿Me lo metió en la cabeza, o algo así, como si fuera un recuerdo suyo?

- Quizá... Eso de las visiones es más propio de los fantasmas.

Dean hizo un gesto de conformidad.

- Se agradece... Al menos una visión no puede matarme... en teoría.

- Así que siento "decepcionarte", pero no fue una premonición -concluyó Sam.

- ¿Decepcionarme? ¡Al contrario! -dijo Dean, con su mejor sonrisa de cínico; le tocó el hombro a su hermano- Mejor que te comas tú solo ese marrón de las premoniciones, señorita Arquette...

- Cierra el pico -soltó Sam, echando a andar de nuevo; la sonrisa de Dean se hizo aún más amplia.

- Qué raro, ¿por qué va por ahí "presumiendo" de lo que está haciendo? -preguntó el mayor a continuación, pensativo- Sería mucho más útil que me mostrara qué va hacer, no lo que ya ha hecho...

- Ya... Pero ya sabes que los espíritus nunca hacen lo que queremos los vivos. Esa niña debe estar muy confusa. Y asustada.

Dean no dijo nada. Todo era ya demasiado complicado como para tratar de explicarle que, de algún modo, él había estado allí cuando Casey había estado a punto de irse al otro barrio. Como si lo hubiera visto todo desde los ojos de la niña, a metro y medio de altura.

Mientras oía a Sam decir que deberían buscar a alguien que conociera a la familia Foxter, Dean empezó a sentir ese ya familiar cosquilleo en el centro del pecho. De repente, la alarma del pulsómetro se puso en marcha. Inquieto, Dean se detuvo y se cubrió el lector con la otra mano.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, una de las enfermeras tiene un buen trasero? -preguntó Sam, burlón.

Miró a su hermano, que se había quedado atrás, y la expresión que vio en su cara no le gustó nada.

- Maldita sea, qué momento más op... -farfulló Dean; un golpe de tos le cortó a mitad de la frase y se apartó trastabillando, apoyándose contra la pared.

Sam miró alrededor, inquieto; algunas enfermeras y celadores ya los miraban de reojo.

- ¿Estás bien?

Dean negó con la cabeza; había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente, con la mirada clavada al final del pasillo. Sam no veía nada, pero la luz que colgaba del techo justo encima del punto a donde miraba su hermano estaba parpadeando, y una extraña inquietud estaba empezando a abrirse paso en su estómago. Seguramente, la niña debía de estar justo debajo.

- Está aquí, Sam... No, no, no, ahora no...

- Dean, tranquilo, te estás poniendo nervioso...

- ¡Ya lo había notado, genio, gracias!...

Fue entonces cuando notaron la repentina bajada de temperatura, como si alguien hubiera abierto una nevera frente a ellos.

- Se está acercando, Sam... -susurró Dean sin apenas aliento. Podía verla, caminando lentamente hacia ellos, cuidadosa como un animal asustado. Los fluorescentes del techo parpadeaban a su paso; algunos trabajadores del hospital ya los miraban extrañados y otros estaban buscando a alguien de mantenimiento.

Sam agarró a su hermano del brazo.

- Mejor nos vamos de aquí.

Empezaron a caminar más deprisa, en dirección contraria. Llegaron hasta los aseos masculinos y se metieron dentro, cerrando la puerta con pestillo tras de sí. Sam se aseguró de que no había nadie, y sacando un bote de sal pequeño del bolsillo, empezó a derramarla bajo la puerta mientras Dean trastabillaba hasta una pared y se dejaba caer en el suelo, aferrándose la camisa, intentando respirar profunda y pausadamente. Finalmente, la alarma dejó de sonar. Dean soltó un suspiro de alivio, y Sam se acuclilló a su lado.

- Dean, escúchame... -le dijo con firmeza, cogiéndole del hombro- Creo que esa niña quiere algo de ti. Trata de averiguar qué es, antes de que empiece a provocarte otra crisis.

- ¡Oh sí, Sam, claro! ¡Hablaré con la niña psicópata mientras intenta hacer reventar mi corazón! -exclamó, con un sarcasmo bastante hiriente.

- Ya, ya sé que... -tartamudeó Sam, confuso; le golpeó el hombro con afecto-. Pero Dean, escucha, el invento funciona, la detectó antes de que la vieras, antes de que se acercara mucho a nosotros. Mantente alejado unos metros de ella, lo suficiente para que no te afecte. Yo estoy contigo, si la cosa se pone fea, haré que se vaya, ¿de acuerdo?

Le apretó el hombro con fuerza. Dean gruñó fastidiado, y Sam supo que eso podría ser un sí, aunque poner a su hermano en peligro empezaba a parecerle una mala idea. Antes de poder reconsiderarlo, las luces del techo se encendieron. Sam sintió un escalofrío y notó que otro recorría el cuerpo de Dean bajo su mano; la temperatura había vuelto a bajar un par de grados. La alarma del pulsómetro volvió a ponerse en marcha y Dean miró a Sam, espantado.

No había duda. Ella estaba allí.

- Es ella, Sam... Se nos ha adelantado...

Sam supo que de todos modos ya era tarde para razonar con esa niña, pues el extraño efecto que causaba a su hermano ya había empezado; respiraba con jadeos cortos y rápidos, y tenía la frente perlada de sudor. Sam sacó la pistola, despacio, conteniendo el aliento, atento al más mínimo movimiento en la superficie de los espejos; su propio pulso parecía querer competir con el de su hermano.

- Tranquilo. Aguanta. ¿La ves?

Dean negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

- No... aún no -abrió los ojos... y al levantar la vista, dio un respingo-. ¡Sam!

Su hermano pequeño levantó la vista a tiempo para ver el reflejo de la niña tras ellos, en uno de los espejos. Como si se hubiera sobresaltado con el grito, la pequeña retrocedió. La pistola _voló_ de la mano de Sam, literalmente, igual que si hubiera sido atraída por un imán gigantesco. Salió disparada varios metros, chocando contra la puerta de uno de los retretes; por suerte, no se disparó.

En ese mismo instante, una bombilla reventó. Dean soltó un gemido ahogado y se encogió, aferrándose el pecho. Sam le agarró para que no cayera hacia delante y le tumbó en el suelo. Miró el lector de muñeca, que empezaba a fluctuar de una forma alarmante, arriba y abajo. Sam se horrorizó al darse cuenta de que el aparato simplemente no podía registrar un ritmo tan caótico; si continuaba unos minutos más, su hermano sufriría un paro cardíaco.

- No te muevas, aguanta, iré a buscar un médico.

Le aflojó la corbata para ayudarle a respirar y Dean le agarró del brazo, arañando, buscando, hasta cogerle la mano; la suya temblaba y estaba fría como el hielo, pero le agarraba la muñeca con tanta fuerza que Sam hizo un gesto de dolor. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecían no mirarle ni a él, ni a nada que Sam pudiera ver. No había perdido el conocimiento, y eso era lo que más le asustaba. Su voz sonó como la de alguien que habla en sueños:

- No se puede hacer nada... Ya es tarde...

- ¿Qué? ¡Dean, escúchame! ¡Dean!...

Pero Dean seguía ajeno a todo. El frío se insentificó, y Sam empezó a sentir que se le ponía de punta el vello de la nuca. Las luces halógenas zumbaban sobre sus cabezas. Todos los grifos se abrieron a la vez con tal violencia que el agua salpicó el suelo. Sam apenas pudo oír la voz de su hermano en medio del ensordecedor sonido del agua corriendo.

- Ya no puede... -repetía Dean- Ya es tarde...

El baño se estaba llenando de vapor, húmedo y cálido. Sam miraba alrededor, encogido sobre Dean, como intentando proteger a su hermano de cualquier otro posible ataque perpetrado contra ellos por aquella fuerza invisible. El lector del pulsómetro continuaba sonando enloquecido. Sam le llamaba, gritaba su nombre, pero Dean no le escuchaba. Notó que todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, como si sufriera algún tipo de dolor. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que veía en sus ojos?

- Ya es tarde...

El escape de los grifos empezó a perder intensidad, hasta ser solo un murmullo. Las luces se apagaron de golpe, sin que esta vez estallara ninguna. Y al mismo tiempo, Sam notó que la mano que le apretaba el brazo dejaba de hacerlo. El cuerpo de su hermano se relajó bruscamente, los párpados se le cerraron y la cabeza le cayó a un lado, inerte.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el menor de los Winchester fue consciente del silencio penetrante que había caído sobre ellos de repente. Los grifos ya no goteaban... y la alarma del pulsómetro ya no sonaba.

- ¿Dean?...

Sam sintió que la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies; el vértigo le sacudió con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caer hacia adelante. Comprobó el lector de muñeca y tuvo que sobreponerse a otro mareo, esta vez de puro alivio: estaba registrando pulso, su hermano solo se había desmayado. Sam le giró la cabeza con cuidado y Dean volvió en sí, incorporándose bruscamente como quien despierta de una pesadilla. Sorprendido, Sam le sujetó.

- Eh, eh, Dean, tranquilo... ya ha pasado...

La alarma había vuelto a dispararse, pero esta vez parecía cosa del sobresalto; Sam notó que temblaba como una hoja bajo la mano que tenía apoyada en su espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

Dean le miró, desconcertado; parecía que todavía ni sabía dónde estaba. Se dejó caer hacia delante y suspiró, exasperado con el continuo _bip-bip_ del sensor.

- Odio esta maldita cosa, Sam...

Sam respiró aliviado; sin duda, volvía a ser el Dean de siempre. Luego miró hacia los espejos. Su hermano estaba en lo cierto: la niña ya no se reflejaba en ninguno de ellos. También le pareció que el aire se volvía más cálido, o quizá era por el agua caliente que hasta hace nada salía a borbotones de todos los grifos; el baño todavía estaba repleto de vapor.

- ¿Se ha ido, seguro? -preguntó Sam.

- Sí... Ya... Ya no noto nada.

Dean cerró los ojos, exhausto. Todavía respiraba agitado, pero sus pulsaciones ya habían empezado a disminuir. La alarma se detuvo (para alivio de Dean) cuando llegaron a 140, pero Sam no se quedó tranquilo hasta que no bajaron de 100.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Que sí, pesado... -protestó Dean, haciendo un gesto torpe para que se apartara. Aturdido, se frotó los ojos con los dedos y los miró, extrañado- ¿Qué demonios es esto, he estado llorando?

- ¿Recuerdas algo? -le preguntó Sam- Estabas... como ido, diciendo cosas sin sentido, y luego te desmayaste -se pasó la mano por el pelo nerviosamente-. Menudo susto me has dado...

- Yo... Sí, espera... -tartamudeó, confuso- Bueno, no sé qué coño dije, pero recuerdo sentir miedo. Mucho miedo. Joder, estaba acojonado. ¿Por eso lloraba? -añadió; parecía más extrañado por esa idea que por el hecho en sí.

- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo... de qué?

Dean dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un largo suspiro.

- No lo sé... Pero estoy hecho una mierda. ¿Qué fue lo que dije?  
>- "Ya es tarde. No se puede hacer nada" -repitió Sam-. No parecías tú, Dean... Era... como si transmitieras un mensaje. ¿Qué quisiste decir?<p>

Dean negó con la cabeza, confuso.

- Yo... no lo sé. No recuerdo nada.

Sam le cogió de la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Intentando sobreponerse a la debilidad que todavía hacía que todos sus músculos parecieran gelatina, Dean giró uno de los grifos hasta que el agua salió fresca y se lavó la cara y la nuca.

- ¿Dean...?

El mayor de los Winchester levantó la vista y vio a su hermano reflejado en el espejo, justo detrás de él, mirando fijamente _algo_ que parecía estar en el mismo espejo.

En el vaho que cubría el cristal había una palabra, escrita en una torpe caligrafía infantil. La ultima letra se perdía, interrumpida.

_**"aYuDa-"**_


End file.
